guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destroyer Sword
Oh I like. I like a lot. Pity it isn't longer --Blue.rellik 00:06, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ^ thats what she said ^ :At least it's animated, I have one, very faint animation. 72.196.131.42 06:30, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Just got one and i luv it :DCardsharp 05:43, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::The shape sort of reminds me of Soul Edge. Sirocco 15:32, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I have one too...and I love it....but, I don't see any sign of even a faint animation. The shield doesn't have animation either unfortunately. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Destroyer_Sword_%26_Shield.JPG Crypt Tick 22:56, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :::::correction...my mistake...both the sword and shield DO animate. Just didn't have the graphics set high enough. The glowing orange parts of the sword have a mild flaming animation. Crypt Tick 17:07, 15 September 2007 (CDT) The actual Destroyer warriors use a much better looking sword.....this doesn't even look like a sword, more like some pointy molten rock =/ P A R A S I T I C 21:16, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Could we get a better picture, because this one doesn't really shows the lenght of the sword.--Glass 01:17, 3 October 2007 (UTC) ::How's this? http://img207.imageshack.us/img207/7734/destroyerswordlk1.jpg Don't know how to put it on the wiki, sorry.--Neck Roe 21:09, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::: . Lord of all tyria 21:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Who added Ultima Weapon reference? User:Chilos How big is this? like compared to other swords? Baconwrangler 02:30, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Can the inscription be changed on the sword? :yes. RoseOfKali 19:20, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Weapon Mods? Does this weapon support adding hilts and pommels? Is it green or gold? : It accepts all mods (inscrips, hilts and pommels) and is gold. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞'IPO'∞ ∞']] 09:38, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Final Fantasy III Connection...? Has anybody else besides me realized that this sword looks strikingly similar to Ultima Weapon from Final Fantasy III for the Nintendo DS? Except that the Destroyer Sword has a color swap. :Never played the game, wouldn't know. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:01, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :: Your comment was therefore much appreciated 13:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :::Entrea was merely replying. Also, you're like 4 months late. :\ — Warw/Wick 13:12, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm I never played the DS version (if I'm remembering right FF - they are numbered weird in US) but I don't recognize this from any FF anyway. (T/ ) 05:10, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Skin This is a fantastic skin, great lenght. Now let me hold 2 at the same time and have them use Dagger Mastery not Swordsmanship... -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:31, 29 July 2008 (UTC) destroyer gauntlets im trying to decide whether i want to buy this or the spear ... i have destroyer gauntlets & i want to know which one they look better with lol (screen shot plz pretty plz with sugar on top) :It really depends on your profession i would imagine ;) I prefer the sword on my warrior without a doubt (But i don't have gauntlets) although the spear goes well with a paragon + gauntlets, Check some of the fansites for screenshots ;) ... T1Cybernetic 21:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC)